ffxivfandomcom-20200223-history
FFXIV: ARR
Final Fantasy XIV: A Realm Reborn (FFXIV:ARR) is a massively multiplayer online role-playing game (MMORPG) for Windows® PC and PlayStation3 that invites you to explore the realm of Eorzea with friends from around the world. Form a party and adventure with a multitude of players from across the globe. Forge friendships, mount chocobos, and board airships as you and your companions create your own unique stories in Eorzea. Set out alone or enlist the aid of friends as you undertake epic quests, battle familiar Final Fantasy monsters, and acquire unique abilities and equipment. Background Eorzea. A Land embraced by Gods and forged by Heroes. Seeking control of this realm and its abundant crystal resources, the Garlean Empire sends forth a massive host on a campaign to conquer its southern neighbor. Driven by madness, the commander of the invading forces silently plots to tear the moon from the heavens and hurl it down upon the land. The people of the realm soon learn of this foul scheme, and join their hands in prayer in an eleventh-hour attempt to entreat the aid of the gods, only to see their endeavors fail. From within the moon emerges Bahamut, an ancient terror seething with rage fueled by countless generations of imprisonment. Sensing the tug of Fate, a powerful magus channels the last of his strength to send Eorzea's heroes into a temporal rift. There they wait, untouched by the flames of destruction, until they are needed again. Those heroes are you, and the hour of awakening is now. Come and witness a realm reborn. Features *All the hallmarks of the Final Fantasy franchise, including an engaging storyline, genre-leading graphics, and HD real time cut scenes *Robust gameplay features such as player-run Free Companies, story-driven player-vs.-player content, and a unique summoning system, all designed to accommodate a dynamic player community *Incredible new graphics engine that delivers a high level of detail and quality on both the PlayStation 3 and Windows PC platforms *A flexible class system that allows players to change to any of the eighteen different classes on the fly, simply by swapping their equipped weapon or tool *Breathtaking musical score by renowned Final Fantasy series composers *Cross-platform play on Playstation 4, PlayStation 3, and Windows PC Expansions * Heavensward released June 23, 2015 * StormBlood released June 20, 2017 * Shadowbringers will launch on July 2, 2019 Pre-Order Bonuses Customers that pre-order FFXIV: A Realm Reborn will receive a code that unlocks special pre-order bonuses: *If you pre-order FFXIV: A Realm Reborn from a participating retailer and register the pre-order code within the specified time period, you will be granted access to play FINAL FANTASY XIV: A Realm Reborn prior to the official launch. *Adventurers can often be found with their own personal minion by their side as they tame the wilds of Eorzea. By pre-ordering either the standard or collector's edition you will receive a "Cait Sith Doll" minion. *A Mog Cap headpiece that can be equipped by all classes at level one. Caitsith.png|Cait Sith Mogcap.png|Mog Cap Collector's Edition Limited quantities of the Collector's Edition will be produced. The price ranges from $49.99 for Windows download (or $69.99 package) to $79.99 for the PS3 package. It contains all the following: *A Collector's Edition exclusive box featuring an illustration by famed Final Fantasy artist Yoshitaka Amano. *''The Art of Eorzea'': this art book features a host of artwork made for the development of FFXIV:ARR by Art Director Akihiko Yoshida and his team of artists. *''Seventh Umbral Era Special Movie Content Disc'': Witness the dawn of the Seventh Umbral Era that brought destruction to the realm of Eorzea... This special video offers a deeper understanding of the world of A Realm Reborn by showcasing the journey that the "Warriors of Light" embarked upon as they headed towards the Seventh Umbral Era. *Collector's Edition soundtrack *Five CG art cards *FFXVI:ARR-themed security token *In-game items including: **Helm of Light: The design of this headgear is based on the helmet worn by the Warrior of Light from Final Fantasy I and can be equipped by all classes at level one. **Coeurl Mount: Adventurers will be able to ride a variety of mounts for transportation in A Realm Reborn - including chocobos, Magitek armor and more! With this bonus, you'll be able to hop aboard a coeurl and chase down your foes! **Behemoth Barding: In A Realm Reborn, adventurers will be able to do battle against the ferocious enemies of Eorzea alongside their personal chocobo, as well as equip their trusted companions with unique armor! The Collector's Edition includes special Behemoth-themed armor that you can outfit your chocobo with! **Baby Behemoth Minion: Adventurers can often be found with their own personal minion by their side as they tame the wilds of Eorzea. The Collector's Edition comes with a baby behemoth minion. Head.png|Helm of Light Mount.png|Coeurl Mount Chocobo.png|Behemoth Barding Minion.png|Baby Behemoth Ce.png|Collector's Edition Media FFXIV A Realm Reborn Dungeon Crawl Trailer|Dungeon Crawl Trailer Final Fantasy XIV The Fate of Eorzea Trailer|Fate of Eorzea Final Fantasy XIV A Realm Reborn Gridania Alpha Gameplay|Gridania Alpha Gameplay Final Fantasy XIV A Realm Reborn (VG) () - Announce trailer|Announce trailer Final Fantasy XIV A Realm Reborn (VG) () - Limit Break trailer|Limit Break trailer Final Fantasy XIV A Realm Reborn (VG) () - TGS 2012 trailer|2012 trailer Final Fantasy XIV A Realm Reborn Gameplay Demo - IGN Live - E3 2013|E3 2013 Gameplay File:Final Fantasy 14 A Realm Reborn Walkthrough From Naoki Yoshida - Gamescom 2013|Gamescom 2013 Walkthrough Gameplay File:Final Fantasy XIV ARealmReborn - Primal Odin Fate|Primal Odin Fate File:Final Fantasy XIV A Realm Reborn Guide - Boss Battle Acheron|Guide: Boss Battle Acheron File:Final Fantasy XIV A Realm Reborn Guide - Boss Battle King Behemoth|Guide: Boss Battle King Behemoth File:Final Fantasy XIV A Realm Reborn Guide - Boss Battle Thanatos|guide: Boss Battle Thanatos File:Final Fantasy XIV A Realm Reborn Guide - Ultima Hard Mode Fight|Ultima Hard Mode Fight Category:FFXIV:ARR